


Trick a Treat For Me

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [27]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Not really though, i love it, its all of them - Freeform, lowkey, ultimate squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Chris has a hard time hating anyone, but this guy, he’s coming pretty close.





	Trick a Treat For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Trick/Prank
> 
> I started this out more prank-y but got bored because I'm not creative at all...
> 
> I love love LOVE this pairing. Also I am aware how not October 27th it is right now.

She supposes it’s kind of sick. The merge of the coolest groups around. Sana vouching for Isak and his stoner friends came a bit as a shock, but maybe Chris should have seen it coming. It’s hard not to like Isak, even though he’s a bit of a grumpy shit. Even is hot too, so that’s a plus. Even’s friends could nail her anyday, as far as she’s concerned. Except Mutta. Mutasim Tatouti. He’s nice. But almost too nice, and even though everything in her wants to be friendly right back, she doesn’t trust it. He’s funny too. Infuriatingly so. Chris has a hard time hating anyone, but this guy, he’s coming pretty close. 

It started after Eva’s birthday. 

“And then Sana tore them to bits. I swear you couldn’t write the shit she came up with.” Sana smirked next to her, Yousef mooning over from across the table. “What’d you say aga-”

“Helloooo.” Chris smiles, happy to see Elias and Mutta making their way over to them.

“Hei boys. We were just talking abo-”

“Have you heard? Mikael and Adam are on a date.” Mutta looks pleased with himself and Yousef lets out loud whoop.

“My kids are growing up so fast.” The group bursts into laughter, Mutta holding Chris’ gaze longer than she’s comfortable with.

Chris begins retelling the story, but they seemed to have moved on, Mutta spearheading the conversation. No big deal, she’s been on the Mikael/Adam train for a while. They’re cute together. 

The thing is, he’s always looking at her.

More and more frequently Chris finds herself hanging out with their extended friend circle, something she never expected. Magnus is pretty funny when he isn’t attached to Vilde’s face, but Mahdi is where the real fun is at. Something about his quiet, under-the-breath comments set her off, and she opts to sit by him more often than not. Of course, where the boys are, Isak is, and where Isak is...you get the idea. She’s sufficiently creeped out by Mutta’s staring pretty quickly, though. It’s like he’s not happy with her or something. Whatever. Chris has more shit to do, like make eyes at that cute redhead across the room. (She’s abandoned her spoon technique, save for when Isak’s around.)

Chris has resorted to making faces at Mutta when it gets to be a little too much. He always turns around, blushing. It’s kind of hilarious. 

It all comes to a head, though, when he starts out-pranking her. She doesn’t get his deal, but he’s gone too far.

“Yes! Got you. Score seven for me!” He’s a little dopey, and it’s kind of cute, but seriously? Can’t she catch a break? Somehow Chris has to always bear witness to the ridiculous things Mutta does to their friends. And, it’s a little offensive that he’s pranked everyone but her. Is she not good enough to be pranked?

“Congrats, can we go now?” Chris can’t help that she’s short with him. There’s just something about Mutta, she can’t quite figure it out, but it just _bothers_ her.

His smile fades a little, and there it is again. He just makes her feel so _guilty._ “Sorry, I’m just tired.” His face softens and Mutta nods, throwing arm over an irate Elias’ shoulders (he didn’t appreciate the silly string apparently). Noora falls into step beside her, giving Chris no choice but to walk next to Mutta, their arms brushing. 

They all walk in silence, Mutta looking over every now and then. Chris sighs, and stops. She urges Elias and Noora on and waits until they’re out of earshot.

“So.” Chris smiles a little, waiting for Mutta to explain.

“So.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels a little. She quirks an eyebrow at him, but Mutta’s closely inspecting their shoes. She doesn’t blame him, her kicks are sweet.

“You’re weird around me. Did I do something?” True to Chris fashion, she’s not good at beating around the bush. Or getting deep, so she’s not exactly jumping for joy at the prospect of having this conversation.

“No no, you didn’t do anything.” He looks up, earnest. Mutta has really nice eyes, it’s a little sad that she’s only just noticed. “ Sorry. For being weird, I mean. You’re just...really cool.”

Surprised, Chris snorts. “I am pretty cool. You are too. When you’re not staring at me all the time.”

Mutta barks a laugh, and Chris can’t help but watch his long neck as he throws his head back. “You seriously don’t get it?”

“Get that you think I’m cool?” She grimaces, clearly confused. Mutta scoffs a little, but still smiles nervously biting his lip.

“I like you. That’s why. I’m weird, because you’re intimidating.” Huh. Go figure. 

“You like...me?” Mutta seems much more comfortable now that he’s said it.

“Yeah, you’re awesome. And funny, and I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for ages now.” Chris frowns.

“I notice you.”

“But not like that. I get it if I’m not your type or whatever, but it’s only fair that you know. Even if you had to force it out of me.” He gives her a small half smile, and it hurts to see him down like that. 

“I just didn’t know you thought about me like that. I don’t...I’m shit at emotional stuff. But you’re cool too. _If you know what I mean._ ” He brightens a little, the way he always does when she speaks English.

“So you...do you want to go on a date?” A date. She’d never thought about it before, but now that it’s a possibility, she doesn’t hate it. At all. After Kasper, she stopped thinking about dating. It just wasn’t right. He wasn’t right. Or maybe it was her. Whatever happened, dating just stopped being a thing for her. Mutta is nice, though. Really and truly nice. And funny. And maybe not so weird now. And he’s beautiful. She doesn’t have a hard time admitting that at all. 

“That sounds _cool._ ” She laughs and Mutta smiles brilliantly. 

“Really cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are the best<3


End file.
